


Returned

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Fic Idea, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Anakin Skywalker, Beta/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forced Kiss, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Sex Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Near-Human Species, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Palpatine Lost, Past Abuse, Past Anidala, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Recovery, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Anakin never quite got over the fact that Obi-Wan had disappeared during the war, but it still surprised him when on a trip to Stewjon, his missing former master is returned to him, broken, but alive.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702021) by [piades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piades/pseuds/piades). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibility.  
> This fic is my own version of piades's abandoned fic "Return". Parts of mine are heavily influenced, while the majority is all my own take. I got permission to rewrite their fic as my own. I recommend reading their version as well, it's lovely, even if it's unfinished.  
> Permission given here: https://archiveofourown.org/comments/207830567
> 
> Flashback scenes are bolded

"Where are you going, Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka inquired as she looked up from her homework, much to Anakin's annoyance. He was having a hard time getting her to concentrate on it so she could catch up after a long mission that put her further behind in her studies than they expected.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm headed to Dex's. I am really craving a nice greasy bantha burger with fries and a shake. Do you want to come?" Obi-Wan smiled as he pulled his robe on over his layers of tunics.

"Do I!" she gasped, standing up, only to be pushed back down into her seat by her master.

"Maybe next time we all three can go together, but right now someone has a lot of school work to catch up on." Anakin sighed.

"Come now, Anakin, Ahsoka can just as easily work on her schooling in a diner." Obi-Wan encouraged, making the blond cross his arms over his chest.

"When I was a padawan, you would never let me out until I have caught up." he huffed.

"When you were a padawan, you'd skip classes in order to go play with droid and speeder parts. Ahsoka has never done such a thing and is usually on top of her schooling."

Ahsoka giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she glanced over at Anakin. "Please, Skyguy?"

Anakin slumped his shoulders, "I'm trying to be a responsible master, Snips."

"For once." she huffed.

Obi-Wan laughed, "Okay, I'll bring you both back something. I won't take too long." he promised before disappearing out the door.

"Don't look at me like that, Snips, I really wanted to go, too!" Anakin said before tapping her datapad, "Now lets get you caught up so that next time we can do the fun things."

Ahsoka sighed, resting her cheek on her wrist as she gloomily looked down at the pad.

* * *

 

"Here yeh are, just the way they like 'em." Dex said, pressing a take-out box into Obi-Wan's hands as his other three arms pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you. Ahsoka and Anakin will be happy to see this." the redhead smiled.

"Yeh take care of each other. I worry every time you're out and big news on the war hits."

"We do what we can. With any luck, this awful war will see its end soon and the Jedi can return to keeping the peace as we are meant to.

"But until then, my friend, keep out of direct blaster fire." Dex smiled, ruffling Obi-Wan's red hair until it stood on end.

Chuckling Obi-Wan tried fixing his hair, "See you next time, Dex."

He stepped out of the diner and sighed, glancing around at the pedestrians before turning to head in the direction he knew he'd left the temple speeder he'd signed out.

Once he got to the speeder, Obi-Wan carefully placed the takeout in the empty seat next to him and pulled the key out of his belt pouch, inserting it quickly into the control panel.

There was barely a fraction of a second warning as the Force flooded with danger before there was a loud bang and smoke hissed out of the steering and into his face, causing him to choke as the world around him blurred. Disoriented, he moved to scramble out and regain his bearings, only to feel himself falling.

He'd gotten out on the wrong side and was plummeting down through the sky traffic of lower levels.

* * *

 

"I have a very bad feeling about this, Skyguy…" Ahsoka said as she followed her master out of Dex's. The besalisk had informed them that Obi-Wan had left about an hour and a half after arriving, and that he had taken some food to give to them when he did so.

But the redhead hadn't returned to the temple. He hadn't brought them their promised dinner, and come morning, he hadn't gotten up to start making them breakfast as he normally did when they were home in temple. Anakin had been ready to give his former master a hard time as he barged into Obi-Wan's room, only to find the bed empty. He wasn't in the refresher, either, nor on his meditation mat. Further search proved that he wasn't in any of the normal spots in the temple, either. Both the dojo and the gardens vacant of the missing Jedi.

What more was that they discovered the speeder Obi-Wan had checked out had not been checked back in.

That's when they had decided to retrace his steps from the night before and took a temple speeder to Dex's, luckily arriving in the slow time between the breakfast and lunch rushes, so they were able to park right out front. However, Obi-Wan had gone during dinner rush, so he had likely parked farther away before walking to the diner.

"We'll find him, Snips, we have to." Anakin sighed as he moved along the walkways in search for the missing Jedi speeder. "It's possible he decided to stop at a club for a drink and ended up passed out somewhere."

Ahsoka rolled his eyes, "Master Obi-Wan may like the drink, but he's more responsible than that. Plus he was bringing us food."

"Hey, I'm trying to look on the positive side here!" Anakin whined.

"Finding Master Obi-Wan passed out in the gutter like a common drunk is looking on the positive side?"

"It's either that or he's in danger and I'll take a stinky, drunk gutter womp rat of a former master over danger any day."

"I suppose…" she sighed as they turned a corner and her eyes caught sight of a familiar speeder with the Jedi emblem on the hood as some of the temple's speeders do. "Master!" she said, pulling away from him and running over to it.

Upon coming closer, the two Jedi frowned at the speeder's condition. The takeout box was sitting cold on the passenger's seat, and the control panel was fried, sparks of electricity leaping out of the key insert and connecting with a few of the useless buttons that had exposed wiring.

"Oh no...I don't think Master Obi-Wan is a stinky womp rat, Master…" she said, leaning forward to examine the damage.

"Obi-Wan...what happened here?" Anakin muttered in worry.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you all the second chapter so quickly, just because the prologue is so short (and the fact I do have the entire rough draft for this fic finished, so I don't need to stretch out the updates to keep a buffer to work with)

It had been a long three years of war before the true mastermind behind it was exposed, arrested, and put on trial for treason. Sheev Palpatine; Sith Lord. Anakin would have been more shocked about the truth had he still been close friends with the man. Luckily, he'd pulled away after the disappearance of Obi-Wan and the former chancellor had seemed too pleased by the news. But he was rotting away in a high security jail cell, and not worth any further thought. The senate was smoothing things over with the Separatists, Chancellor Amidala making great strides in securing a peaceful union between the two interplanet governments. Padmé was a born leader, and Anakin was proud of all she had achieved in her life thus far.

The two had been a happy young couple, but their marriage hadn't been destined to last. After too many arguments over her work and his possessive nature, they had annulled their union and continued on as close friends only. It was better for them.

But as time moved on, Obi-Wan was never found. The investigation into his disappearance didn't lend any lasting leads. The speeder had been tampered with and there was residue from a gas bomb coating the inside of the speeder, particularly around the driver's seat. But there was nothing to clue them into who had done such a thing. But it was clear that Obi-Wan had been taken.

At least, that was the conclusion at first. Now? Now some members of the order think that Obi-Wan had done it himself and staged his own disappearance so he could defect and even turned traitor after key high-ranking separatist seemed to know things they shouldn't have known about the Republic's war efforts. They were convinced Obi-Wan had given over all the information he had known as a General and sitting member of the Jedi Council in exchange for—something. Protection, maybe?

Anakin refused the idea. He knew Obi-Wan. He knew the older Jedi would never do such a thing. And he stayed strong in believing in his former master, even after he learned that Obi-Wan had 'deserted' the order once before as a padawan. It only took him reading the report as to Obi-Wan's reasons why to realize his motivations in leaving the order and staying to help people in need against his master's orders was all because it had been the right thing to do—the _Jedi_ thing to do, even if it had been a lost cause. There was no way it hinted at Obi-Wan's disappearance during the Clone War being a repeated 'betrayal' of the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan would never. The Jedi was his home, family, and the only life he's known. He wouldn't throw it all away, let alone betray them. No, something had happened to Obi-Wan, and if he _was_ the source the Separatists had in gaining so much knowledge to use against the Republic—then it had to have been forced out of him.

Problem was that at this point after the war's end, all the prisoners of war on both sides have been released. War criminals were still jailed, of course, but if the Separatists had been keeping Obi-Wan, then why hadn't he come home?

He wasn't dead… at least, Anakin refused to believe so. He was sure he'd feel it if he was dead; a gaping hole where their bond was. But the bond was still there, dormant, but still intact.

Obi-Wan was out there somewhere, and Anakin was still searching for him.

When he could.

He was still a Jedi, and the Jedi had retaken their rightful place in the galaxy as much as they could, and were rebuilding the broken trust.

Currently that meant that they were traveling to planets in need, helping them rebuild what war had ripped apart. Anakin was a popular one to be requested—as was Ahsoka, but she, along with other padawans her age, had been knighted after the war's end. They were still young, but had more than proven themselves worthy of the honor, just as the clones were all granted citizenship and freeman papers, allowing them to skatter their numbers and forge their own lives as they wished. Anakin's former padawan was currently helping out on Shili, and he was happy she had the chance to visit her home planet and help her people. He, on the other hand, found himself on his way to Stewjon—Obi-Wan's home planet.

Obi-Wan should have been the Jedi chosen to go. A chance to reconnect with his birth place. Maybe even his family.

But he was missing, and Anakin was left to take the mission—at least it was better than his own home planet of Tatooine. He would have been rather grumpy at the idea of returning to the heat and sands of his past. A world that no longer even had his dear mother…

Anakin's transport landed and he sighed, standing up and stretching before he left his idle thoughts behind and stepped out into the fresh forest air of Stewjon.

 

* * *

 

Stewjon hadn't been directly affected by the violence of war. No battles had touched down on its peaceful lands, but they had been used heavily for resources. Land had been cleared to build factories that polluted as much as it produced materials that were then shipped off planet to other factories. With the war over, the people understandably wanted the factories gone.

Most of them had already been torn down and clean-up started to clear the rubble and ready the land for either farming or regrowing the area of the forest.

It was hard work. Long days of heavy lifting, both with and without the Force, and when he needed a break from that, he found himself helping to plow the already cleared land and plant seeds—though he wasn't sure what kind of seeds they were. Tree or crop, it was obviously a Stewjonni native plant. There were many Stewjonni plants that he'd never seen before. Even the trees which looked like they were crafted from silver until you touched them and felt the rough texture of wood and bark. The small purple flowers that covered the ground in place of grass...and oh how they made the air smell wonderful.

The day's hard work left Anakin sore, dirty, and drenched in sweat, so he was glad when work for the day was over and he was able to retire to the room he'd been given during his stay. Wasting no time, he shed his soiled clothes and jumped into the sonic, letting the heated water soothe his muscles as it rolled down his skin before he broke out the soap and began washing away the day's hard work. Once finished, he slipped into his clean sleeping tunics and allowed himself to fall across the couch, simply waiting for dinner to be brought to him as promised.

The Jedi had nearly drifted off to sleep by the time he heard a faint knocking at the door, and he groaned as he forced himself up; back popping in the process. Maybe he should have just used the Force to open the door, but he thought of that option too late as he pulled the simple silverwood door open.

The flash of red hair didn't catch his attention at first. Almost all the Stewjonni people were redheads. What caught his attention first was the carved wooden tray containing a pitcher of water, a glass, and a rather mouth-watering looking plate of food, so he simply smiled and stepped to the side.

"Thank you for going out of your way to bring me my meal." he said, looking forward to stuffing his face with a total lack of grace once he was alone again.

"I'm happy to serve you." came the quiet response, and Anakin froze.

He _knew_ that voice.

Tearing his eyes away from the tempting dish, Anakin took a closer look at the redhead holding it.

The shorter man stood with slumped shoulders, his chin down and eyes downcast. He looked so timid, so passive, and he was lacking a beard but there was no mistaking who the shamed creature before him was.

"M-Master Obi-Wan?" he gasped, jaw dropping.

Obi-Wan flinched, but said nothing more.

Taking the tray and setting it down on a nearby table, Anakin then coaxed Obi-Wan into the room, finding it all too easy to control his movements until he was sitting on the couch. The man didn't fight it at all.

"Force…" he muttered, closing the door before moving back over to sit down next to Obi-Wan. "Mas—Obi, are you alright?" he asked, taking one of his hands in his own.

"I'm fine."

The answer was short and unfeeling. Like it was nothing more than a programmed automatic response. It didn't sit right with the worried Jedi. Obi-Wan should have responded with a witty one-liner edged with annoyance or humor. Not this monotone crap!

"Obi, what's wrong?" Anakin cupped his chin to lift his gaze up.

Dull blue eyes finally met his, and the Jedi didn't like how lifeless they looked.

"Obi, say something?" he pressed.

Obi-Wan's head tilted ever so slightly, "What would you like me to say?" he asked.

"What I want you to say is just to speak freely!" Anakin found himself snapping, which caused Obi-Wan to flinch again, but he offered up no words.

Sighing, the Jedi forced himself to speak more gently again, "What happened to you?"

To his horror, Anakin then watched the once strong Jedi he looked up to curl into himself.

"Obi...you're scaring me...please, I don't like having to coax you into answering my questions… this isn't like you."

For a long moment, Anakin was sure Obi-Wan was done talking, but finally the redhead took a shaky breath and pulled his legs up to hug to his chest as he hid his face in them, "...I'm scared…" he finally admitted barely above a whisper.

Anakin beat back his urge to question those words, afraid to scare Obi-Wan silent again.

"I...I want to go home, but...I'm unsuitable...they won't accept me."

"What are you saying? Of course the order won't reject your return. We've all missed you terribly…"

"This…. _creature_ ," emotion finally found its way into a single word which was spat out with disgust before the unfamiliar monotone returned, "...that I am can never have a place in the temple...by your side...even you will reject me… But I—"

Obi-Wan swallowed and let silence stretch on until Anakin was sure he was done and opened his mouth to speak again, only to snap it shut as Obi-Wan finally continued.

"I will serve you if you let me…"

"Serve me? What do you mean by that?" Anakin frowned, "Obi-Wan...are you a…" it was the blond's turn to swallow uncomfortably, "Have they forced you to be a _slave_ here?"

The thought made him want to growl and cause a scene. The very idea that _slavery_ could be happening within republic space right under their noses—

Obi-Wan only shook his head and pushed himself up. "Enjoy your meal." he said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Anakin stared at the door for far too long.

"What did this to you, Obi-Wan?" he couldn't help but think over and over until he finally managed to fall asleep later that night.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Not Quite the Same

The next day Anakin paid closer attention to the people working around him, searching for Obi-Wan in the sea of redheads. He wasn't having any luck until lunch time when a group of Stewjonni brought out lunches and chilled water out to everyone working. Obi-Wan was among them, carrying a large jug of water on a hover platform, using a ladle to refill people's cantines.

"I wouldn't if I were you." another worker that had been working near him said suddenly, catching Anakin's attention.

"What?"

"Obi-Wan. He's...been through some poodoo. Doesn't talk to anyone. Isn't interested either."

"Interested?"

"You know… in sex. He prefers to suffer, and you should respect that. Last person to hit on him caused him to have a complete meltdown. Cried for hours."

Anakin was taken aback, "What do you mean sex? And he prefers to suffer? Suffer what?"

"Oh…" the man leaned forward, leaning on his hoe as he sniffed at Anakin's neck before pulling back when Anakin slapped a hand over his neck and roughly pulled away.

"What the kark?"

"You're a beta. I didn't realize it. Sorry, I just thought you were from one of the other villages helping out over here...you must be some of the help that was sent from off-planet." the man shrugged, "Forget I said anything. But still, don't expect that one to say much if you try talking to him."

"What's a beta?" he asked, confused on how the term was used.

"It's what we call non-Stewjonni. Particularly humans."

"Human? Of course I'm human! We all are!"

The man laughed and shook his head, "Nah Stewjonni are near-humans. We look human but have our own unique quirks that really set us apart as our own race. I see that it's not well known in the galaxy that Stewjonni are not humans."

"So you're what—Stewjonni?"

"Yes. That is our race name and not a way for people to tell which planet a human is from. Though I'm sure any of our people who choose to travel the galaxy would just let others think they are human. Humans are a popular race out there."

"But that means that Obi-Wan is…"

"Not human." the man nodded. "Anyway, we should go get our food and water refills before it's all gone and we have to fend for ourselves."

Anakin frowned as he let the man sweep him off to grab their meals and find a place to sit and eat.

Why hadn't Obi-Wan ever told him he wasn't human? He certainly seemed human.  He bled the same red shade as a human, unlike the Kiffar race which looked human but their blood was a much deeper scarlet color of blood. But then again, Obi-Wan was given to the Jedi as a baby. It was possible that the Jedi themselves didn't know, so Obi-Wan hadn't known… but then wouldn't something seem off to the temple healers who did his exams and treatments? _Something_ had to be different in Obi-Wan if he wasn't human…

Maybe he needed to do some research on Stewjonni…

 

* * *

 

Anakin stayed on Stewjon for over a month helping the locals fix the damage that had been done by factories, and it was finally time for him to go back to Coruscant. There was still some work left, but the majority of it had been done.

Obi-Wan had brought him his dinner a few times each week, but never stayed to talk like he had the first time. Running off as soon as Anakin had his meal in hand. Nothing about the redhead's behavior sat well with the Jedi.

"On behalf of us all, I'd like to extend our gratitude, master Jedi. You have helped us a great deal in your time here." the village chief said, walking along beside him.

"Thank you for your hospitality." he said before pausing as he spotted Obi-Wan again, though the man wasn't working as he normally was. No, this time he was standing in the doorway to a hut, watching him. "Obi-Wan over there," he nodded in the direction, "Would I be stopped if I took him with me?"

The chief blinked, her brow furrowing, "Only if you are taking him against his will, Jedi. We are a free people and it is his choice to leave or stay, not mine. You may ask him, but I'm not sure if he'll respond proper."

"What happened to him?"

To the question she shrugged, "We don't know for sure. We just know that some of our fishermen found him lost in the forest one night, incredibly vulnerable. They brought him back and we nursed him back to health, letting him stay here as long as he wished. Why the interest in him?"

"I know him." Anakin said, looking back over at the now empty doorway. "From before the war. He was my closest friend most of my life, but he's so—unlike himself now…"

"Well the next shuttle to the space station will be departing within the hour. I'd suggest speaking with him about leaving before then or you'll be stuck here another night."

Anakin nodded and excused himself before jogging over to the door Obi-Wan had been in, knocking.

The door swung open and Obi-Wan was there suddenly, blinking up at him in surprise.

"Obi...come home with me?"

"Will you bring me back here if you don't want me anymore?"

Anakin was taken aback, "That's never going to happen, but if you want to come back, then I'll bring you back."

Obi-Wan tilted his head before giving a small nod and pulling away. Anakin watched as he walked over to one of many beds in the single-room hut and began packing his few belongings into a rather fluffy looking blanket which he heaved over his shoulder and moved back over to Anakin, looking up at him expectedly.

Choosing not to comment on the strange way of packing, Anakin only offered to carry the blanket-bag for him, along with his own pack as they walked to the shuttle to claim a pair of seats. He'd make sure Obi-Wan would get a proper bag for his things once on his ship…

But why had Obi-Wan grabbed all his bedding? Surely he knew Anakin's ship would have blankets and pillows for each bunk.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Tea

Obi-Wan was silent as he followed Anakin around in the small ship, eyes locked onto the Jedi's heels as the other walked ahead of him. There was a slight hop to Anakin's step as he glanced back at Obi-Wan and grinned.

"We're a week's travel from Coruscant, and obviously this ship isn't nearly as big as _The Resolute_ , but I was traveling alone and didn't need something so big. As such, we'll have to make a few stops at waystations to refuel." he said in a chipper voice.

No response came from the redhead.

"I'll be flying the whole way, so you can just do what you want." he paused outside a door and turned to Obi-Wan, expecting a smart comment back about taking over the galley to prevent them both from food poisoning from Anakin's cooking, or—something. But again he was met with silence.

"Anyway, this'll be your room." he frowned, turning back to the door and hitting the button to open the door. He stepped inside and deposited Obi-Wan's blanket-bag onto the bunk and turned back to him, "Go ahead and get settled, I'll get us headed on our way and then maybe will go make us a quick lunch. I think I have some live grubs I could serve up!"

Obi-Wan _had_ to voice his disgust for the idea of eating live bugs!

But he didn't. Obi-Wan simply moved into the room and began to make the bunk up with his unusual amounts of pillows and blankets before refolding his few outfits and tucking them neatly away in a drawer.

Well, at least that was familiar Obi-Wan behavior. His clothing wasn't Jedi robes anymore, but he still treated them the same. It made Anakin smile—until he watched Obi-Wan shove some other boxed items messily into the drawer under the bunk and slammed it shut like he wanted them out of sight from even himself. It made Anakin wonder why he'd brought them if he didn't want them enough to treat them with the same respect he treated all his belongings for as long as Anakin had known him.

"Is there a lock?" Obi-Wan finally asked.

"What?" Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"On the door. A lock from the inside."

"Uh...yeah?" Anakin frowned more. Obi-Wan wouldn't lock him out of his life the whole trip, would he? The man had always been open to him…

Obi-Wan nodded and sat on the edge of his bunk, looking down at his worn shoes. It made Anakin desperate for more normalcy from the man.

"Do you still like tea?" he blurted out.

"Of course." There was a hint of a familiar sparkle in his eye at the promise of tea.

"I don't have any." Ankin admitted after a moment of thought. He didn't like tea himself, so of course he hadn't had any stocked on board before the mission.

Obi-Wan rewarded him with an annoyed look. A familiar annoyed look that made Anakin's chest swell in delight. His Obi-Wan was still in there, he was just a little lost, it seemed.

"But I promise to pick some up for you at the first station we hit that has some." he assured. "It probably won't be the best quality leaves, but…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"For all of Stewjon's plant life," Obi-Wan said, looking off to the side where an empty desk was located in the room, "They do not have any that produce tea leaves. They also do not import any, so it's impossible to get some."

"Once on Coruscant again, we can get you your favorite flavors you can brew up and enjoy in one of the meditation gardens." Anakin smiled, encouraged by the fact that Obi-Wan had started openly speaking to him.

But Obi-Wan fell silent again, lost in his own mind as he no longer seemed to react to Anakin.

 

* * *

 

Anakin pulled into the waystation and paid for the ship to be fueled up. Then he made his way to the small supplies market to search for a tin of tea leaves. He was in luck that one vender happened to have some tea leaves, though his price was well over what it was worth. But hoping it'd put a smile on Obi-Wan's face, he transferred over the credits and pocketed the small tin of tea leaves.

When he got back to the ship, he was surprised to find Obi-Wan outside the ship.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to come out. You have always disliked the smell of oil and whatever in waystations, docking bays, and repair stations."

"I was lonely, you were gone." Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin blinked in surprise again, "You've been keeping yourself locked away in your quarters all trip so far, and you get lonely now?"

"I sensed you had left me…"

Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan had not once lifted his shields to let him in since he'd found him on Stewjon. Anakin could tell the shields were brittle and he could push past them if he wanted to disregard the man's right to that privacy—which he refused to do. But had Obi-Wan still been keeping feelers out for him?

"I was coming back. I just had some things to pick up." he said, pulling Obi-Wan into a hug and tucking him in under his chin. He was surprised Obi-Wan didn't fight it. "I would never abandon you like that."

He pulled back and smiled down at him, "Come on, I need to make sure I wasn't shorted on the fuel, and then we can hit the stars again." he pulled him along with him, checked the fuel stores, and then guided the redhead back up into the ship

"Hungry?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan gave a small nod.

"Okay, I'll get us back on course and you go dig through the food stock for something nice." he started to walk away, Obi-Wan silently turning to do as he was told. "Oh! One more thing." he took out the tin of tea leaves and floated it over to Obi-Wan, "Enjoy your first cup of tea in I don't know how long." he said, expecting to be reprimanded for his frivolous use of the Force, but also a fond smile to show him he was grateful.

Obi-Wan reached out and caught the tin, opening its lid and sniffing the scent with a small smile before he closed it and held the tin close. "Thank you." he said before walking away without any reprimanding.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. The Past is the Past

Obi-Wan was silent again as they sat together, eating their dinners. It was starting to get on Anakin's nerves how there would be spurts of time where Obi-Wan seemed more like himself, only for it all to be washed away as if it never happened only seconds later.

"So uh...I never threw away your stuff. Or, I mean, I didn't let the quartermasters throw your things away when they decided that it had been too long and it was time to reassign your rooms to someone else. I put it all in boxes and have them in my rooms. I always knew you'd return to me— _us_. You'd return to us."

Silence.

"I ah, apologize for maybe getting droid grease on some of your things, though."

Nothing.

"And I may have accidentally read part of one of your journals when I dropped it because something caught my eye… You should really keep your journals in a datapad rather than a filmsie book."

Again, no reaction, and Anakin couldn't take it anymore. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

Obi-Wan finally looked up at him.

"Yell at me—argue with me—scold me— _something_!"

The redhead tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because I ruined your things and invaded your privacy!"

"The past is—the past is the past and can't be changed." he said in a meeker voice than should be possible from Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Master.

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be upset by it! Force, Obi-Wan, what happened to make you like this? Why can't you just be _normal_!" He froze, watching Obi-Wan as he realized what he'd just said. "Obi—I didn't mean that, I—"

Obi-Wan stood up, "My apologies. I'll return to my room so I won't disappoint you further."

As he stood up to gather his food and tea, Anakin reached out to touch his arm, "No, please, I'm just worried...and I miss your little quips and our harmless arguing, and… Please stay. Don't run away again."

There was some hesitation before Obi-Wan sat back down and took a timid sip of tea.

"Thank you." he sighed in relief that he hadn't messed everything up. But Obi-Wan was silent again.

"So, uh, what do you want to talk about?" Anakin asked, fearing if he started asking his many questions, that Obi-Wan would retreat further into himself again.

"You wish to speak?"

"Well, yeah. It's been so long since we have had the chance to talk like we used to…"

"We hardly spoke like you are thinking we had." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"That isn't true! We spoke about everything!"

"You never told me about Padmé, let alone invited me to your wedding."

"You...knew?" Anakin blinked in surprise.

"Of course I knew. You are not the most subtle young man when it comes to your emotions or matters of the heart."

"Sorry…" Anakin sighed, "We...didn't last, though. We separated before the war ended. Still friends though. We just realized our relationship was—well, we weren't healthy for each other. She needs someone who could be there at her side more and I was a bit too jealous; and while it hurt to end our marriage, ultimately it was very freeing for us both...it was for the best.

Obi-Wan was frowning, "Freeing?"

"But on the other hand, Ahsoka was knighted! I'm so proud of my little Snips! She'll be so happy to see you again! And we—Obi?"

Obi-Wan was sitting with a blank expression, his eyes dilated as he began slowly rocking back and forth.

"Obi-Wan? Obi? Hey!" Anakin dropped his fork and rushed around the table, turning Obi-Wan to look at him, "Say something!"

"Hurts!" he cried out suddenly, and Anakin was about to ask what hurt when Obi-Wan continued; "Please! No more! Master Jinn! Master Jinn, help me! Please!"

"Master Jinn? You mean Qui-Gon?"

"I don't have to be a Padawan! I'll stop begging! I'd rather be a farmer—I—just don't leave me here a slave! Free me…" he was sobbing now.

The words put a chill down Anakin's spine. Obi-Wan was clearly having a flashback to a horrible time in his life. He had heard that Obi-Wan had somehow almost failed to become a padawan, but this? Slavery? What had happened all those years ago when Obi-Wan had only been a youngling?

"Come on, let's get you to bed, okay?" Anakin got him to his feet and began to escort him to his quarters.

Obi-Wan was sobbing, asking to be freed and begging his former master's name the entire way. But when they neared the door to Obi-Wan's small room aboard the ship, Obi-Wan cried out again, his posture and demure changing from that of a young child to a little more adult.

"I'm sorry! You were right—I was foolish, Master! Take me back, please? I want to be a Jedi! I was foolish to think I could make a difference in helping The Young end the war—to find peace, I am a fool, but please take me back!"

Clearly a different memory. This one Anakin had no clue on, but it was scaring him. He couldn't do this alone. He put Obi-Wan to bed, not knowing what else to do, and then slipped out to the cockpit, and activated the transmitter, dialing in the correct codes for where he needed. A blue-tinted projection flickered on.

"Master Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked sternly with his arms folded in front of him.

"I found Obi-Wan and something is seriously wrong with him!" he blurted out. "I don't know what to do!"

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Temple Bound

Anakin's ship touched down with expertise in the Temple hanger, and Anakin leaned back in his seat, worried for how the Council would treat Obi-Wan once facing them. With a sigh, he pushed himself up, stopped by his quarters to grab his already packed bag, and then he stopped by Obi-Wan's, looking in at the redhead who was slowly attempting to stuff his fluffy bedding into the bag he was given for his things.

"I don't think those will quite fit. How about we just fold them nicely and I'll help you carry them separately?" Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan looked up at him, and then nodded, giving up on trying to fit everything into his single pack.

Anakin helped him fold the bedding and he picked up half of them, allowing Obi-Wan to hug the other half to his chest as they left the ship, finding Masters Mace, Yoda, Plo, and a Weequay Anakin recognized to be one of the temple mind healers waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. She must have been asked to join the welcoming party after Anakin had described how Obi-Wan had seemed to be reliving flashbacks the one time on their journey home.

"Masters." Anakin nodded at them as he approached, glancing back at Obi-Wan to see his reaction.

The redhead just stood there, eyes cast down at the floor in front of him.

"Thank you for taking the time to greet us upon return." he said, knowing Obi-Wan wasn't likely to speak up.

"Yes, well, it is our duty to do so when—" Mace started, only to be interrupted by Plo.

"What my fellow council member is attempting to ignore is that he, like the rest of us, have missed Obi-Wan and upon hearing that you found him, we wanted to come see him casually before we have to question his disappearance. Healer Vehri is the only one here because duty dictates that she is."

Mace shot the Kel Dor a look of annoyance that almost made Anakin laugh, but he managed to keep it in.

"Obi." Anakin coaxed Obi-Wan to his side, "See? They missed you. They're happy to see you."

Obi-Wan looked up at the council members and parted his lips to speak, but any words he had for them caught in his throat, so he closed his mouth and bowed his head.

"Obi-Wan, my friend," Mace said, stepping closer, "What happened?"

The redhead didn't look up. "...Much." he croaked out.

"I won't push you, but...you didn't _choose_ to leave, did you?"  the Korunnai asked in a tone so gentle Anakin would have thought it impossible from the stern grump of a Jedi.

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked up at the man, "Bounty hunter."

"That's all we need to know for now, old friend." Mace said, placing a hand briefly on his shoulder before pulling back.

Vehri then stepped forward, "Would you accompany me to the halls for a simple exam? I was informed you seem to have flashbacks, and it'd be best if we were to discover the cause of such things sooner rather than later.

Obi-Wan looked at her, chewing on his lip before his gaze flickered over to Anakin.

"I still have a master-padawan apartment even though Ahsoka has moved out into a knight's single. You can stay in Ahsoka's old room until the quartermasters reassign you your own. I'll take your things over and put them on the bed for you to unpack before I give my debrief on my mission to the council."

"Is there a lock?"

"On Ahsoka's old room? No, but we can have one installed for you."

Nodding, Obi-Wan took in a breath, "I have a data disk with some updates to my physical medical file that I should drop off at the halls of healing." he finally said.

Vehri nodded, "We can easily do that on the way to my office."

Obi-Wan nodded again and handed Anakin his things, taking a disk out of his bag before looking to the mind healer who lead him away towards the halls of healing.

 

* * *

 

"And yeah, I really don't know what else to say." Anakin shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mission-wise it was just a lot of physical labor, and the locals were grateful for it. Nothing unexpected happened, and these mission debriefs are so boring and feel almost pointless after what the war had missions be like…"

"But happen the unexpected did." Yoda hummed, his claws mindlessly scratching at the handle of his gimmer stick, "Obi-Wan you found."

"Sure, but it really had no effect on the mission." the blond shrugged, "He didn't need rescue or anything. He was just living in the village and I found him when he brought me my dinner one night."

"He wasn't held against his will?" Kit asked.

"No. In fact, he was free to leave with me when I asked. He was simply another Stewjonni citizen. I don't know how he got there or anything, but he clearly has been through something traumatic. He's not the same Obi-Wan we remember. He told me that he fears he'd be rejected by the Order."

"That fear could be because he betrayed us, or because of things out of his past control." Mace hummed in thought, rubbing his chin, "I suppose we won't know which it is until he opens up and starts talking."

"Until then, I feel we should keep Skywalker temple-bound to keep an eye on him." Shaak said.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin frowned.

"There will be a level of mistrust among some Jedi who have come to believe that Kenobi left and betrayed us on his own accord." she shrugged, "Having someone watching him will put those members of the order at ease, but Kenobi also clearly trusts you. On a less formal take on this in-temple mission, I feel it'd be best for him to have someone he feels comfortable with at his side. He otherwise may take longer to re-adjust to life here."

Saesee nodded, "I agree. Kenobi had once been a part of this council, and we all would like to give him the benefit of the doubt, but not all share the same speculation over his disappearance." He fixed his gaze on Anakin, "Stay with him, help guide him on his path of healing in addition to the mind healer's work with him."

Anakin relaxed and nodded, "I'll do it to help him." he promised.

"Then stay, you will." Yoda decided, "Help Obi-Wan, you will."

Before anymore could be said, the doors opened and Healer Vehri entered with Obi-Wan.

"Ah, perfect timing." Mace said, "Skywalker, go ahead and escort Obi-Wan to your quarters to allow him to get settled in while we hear Healer Vehri's initial report."

Anakin bowed at the dismissal and turned to Obi-Wan with a smile, "Come on, I'll help you unpack and then we can make tea or something." Leading Obi-Wan towards the door, he tried to keep his ears tuned in to anything he might catch of the mind healer's report on Obi-Wan's mental state before they were too far away.

"Your conclusion on Kenobi?" Shaak was asking.

"Not good." she sighed, "His mental walls and protections have all been shattered completely, leaving him in a very vulnerable state. But he's agreed to keep seeing me to help him mend them as well as guide him through his traumas."

Anakin frowned and glanced at Obi-Wan, wondering yet again what all had happened to the once mentally strong redhead.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Stewjonni Truths

As Anakin took care in nicely making up Obi-Wan's bed for him, fluffing his pillows, and placing the assortment of extra blankets nicely folded at the foot of the bed, he kept an eye on Obi-Wan out the corner of his eye. Watching the silent redhead slip the same mystery box from before into a drawer that was within easy reach of the bed, but otherwise out of sight.

"Want me to go grab the boxes of your stuff I have tucked away, or would you rather we unpack those things later?" Anakin asked, turning to sit on the edge of the bed.

Obi-Wan shrugged and sat down next to him, leaning over and settling his head on Anakin's shoulder.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Sorry, just let me...absorb everything for a moment." Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes, "I never imagined I'd be back here, in the temple, with you… I never imagined you'd want me here and...it feels nice."

"I'm here for you." Anakin said, wrapping his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, "And I'm trying to give you space and not press you for answers of what happened, but I will listen if you ever want to talk about it. I know I don't understand the changes in you, and I tend to get frustrated, but I'm trying not to take it out on you." he admitted quietly.

Silence filled the small room for a long stretch before Obi-Wan broke it, "They won't allow me to be a Jedi anymore." he whispered, "I hope they let me stay, but I know the council won't let me return as I once was after they learn the truth about me...I'd just be a liability to the Order…"

"Don't say that. You have always been a great Jedi, and nothing will change that."

"But _I_ have changed." Obi-Wan insisted, "I'm not the same, I'm not even—human."

"So you're Stewjonni," Anakin shrugged, "You don't have to be human to be a Jedi. The Order has always been a mix of races."

"You know?"

"That Stewjonni are a near-human race and not just another faction of humans? Yeah. It's no big deal." Anakin said, "Though I haven't figured out what separates you from humans… I tried looking it up but there's nothing on the holonet that I could find, and I stupidly never thought to ask someone on Stewjon for more details while we were there."

"Then you don't understand." Obi-Wan sighed and stood up, walking over to the circular window overlooking Coruscant.

"Will you help me understand?" Anakin asked.

Sitting down in the window, Obi-Wan kept his eyes on the cityscape, "...Stewjonni are a bit more complicated than humans, yet under the right circumstances we appear perfectly human. I had no idea I wasn't human until my capture." He paused and reached his hand out, using the Force to summon one of his smaller pillows to his hand so that he could tuck it behind his back and recline comfortably within the circular window.

"Stewjon has a particular plant that grows only within the soil and atmosphere specific to Stewjon. It's never been successfully kept alive on any other planet, even in a pot. You have seen them. The small purple flowers that cover the ground."

Anakin nodded in confirmation that he remembered the flowers.

"They produce a pollen that drifts in the air all year round. The pollen has a particular reaction with Stewjonni that triggers the very thing that separates us from humans."

"So what, you're like...part plant?" Anakin joked, "From what I've heard of Qui-Gon, it'd explain why he took you as a padawan."

Obi-Wan flashed him a familiar unamused look that caused the blond to beam.

"We have two genders." The redhead said flatly, looking back out at the sky traffic, "We have our primary gender like most races do—male or female. It is what dictates what our outward human-like appearance is. Of course those who feel that this gender was incorrect at birth are able to go through medical procedures to change it. But it is our secondary genders that can not be changed. They are also the gender that determines the role we play in the reproduction of our race, and they also come with some unique quirks that evolution had decided we needed."

"Okay, now we're getting to what's bothering you, right?"

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. "Alphas are the first of the secondary genders. They are the men and women who are the dominant ones. They have increased strength and speed, traditionally the protectors, and the ones able to impregnate their mates."

"Wait, so even the women can knock people up?" Anakin asked bluntly.

"The way it was explained to me is that their penis is tucked away inside until they are in rut. Males have theirs out all the time of course. Opposite with the other secondary gender. Males have penises but they don't produce sperm." Obi-Wan shrugged, "Alphas are not able to carry as they don't have the reproductive organs needed. That role falls to the omega half of the population. Omegas are the submissive ones, the prey, and they go into heat when their bodies are ready to be impregnated. They become helpless during their heats, and the lust flooding their system makes them unable to give proper consent. It's disgusting. It'd be so easy to take advantage of them. And worse, an alpha has a certain tone of voice that can force an omega to submit to them, even if they weren't in heat. They can control them and get whatever they want from them. Of course, there are laws against doing such things to omegas on Stewjon, but it's still possible. Non-Stewjonni can also learn this tone to use against omegas..."

"Okay, I'm liking this less and less…" Anakin muttered, being reminded too much of slavery. No wonder Stewjonni people just let others believe them to be human. Slavers would definitely target Stewjonni omegas if they found out about that quirk.

"We all seem human when we are born, Anakin. Stewjonni can tell what the secondary gender will be due to the scent we put out, but our bodies don't take on the physical changes of an alpha or omega until we hit puberty and our hormones react to the pollen in the air. Because I grew up on Coruscant, I was never exposed to the pollen, so my body was never triggered into going through it's natural changes for adulthood. Not until I was captured and forcefully exposed to pollen that had been collected. Because it was so late, and not happening alongside puberty, it was torture—that first heat as I experienced the need for the first time and my womb developed, causing severe cramps."

"Wait...you mean you aren't an alpha? You're an omega?" suddenly Obi-Wan's need for locks on doors made sense. He was trying to feel safe, like he wouldn't be taken advantage of by some stranger or even friend. He'd been hurt as an omega enough to not fully trust anyone able to take advantage of the quirks his secondary gender provided.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I was forced to submit, forced to give up the republic knowledge I had so it could be sold to the separatists—I was—" he broke down sobbing and curling up in a ball, hugging himself.

Anakin moved quickly, gathering Obi-Wan into his arms and holding him close. "Hey, hey it's okay, you're safe now, and I won't let anyone force you to submit again. I won't let anyone take advantage of you like that again." he soothed.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Little Hints at Normalcy

**Obi-Wan groaned and rolled over, his cheek pressing against cold durasteel as he tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered leaving Dex's and getting into his speeder before—oh. And then he was falling, wasn't he? His senses muddled. Blinded with a loud ringing in his ears, but he remembered feeling the wind ripping at his hair and tunics as if he was falling to his death. But then what?**

**Squeezing his eyes tighter he racked his mind for further information. His body had jerked to a stop, his arm yanking painfully up and letting him dangle—his arm had popped from its socket, he was sure. Okay, so someone had caught him before he passed out, but now where was he?**

**He sucked in a deep breath and tried to move his arm. It was sore, but it worked. The mysterious someone had been kind enough to pop it back into place. He pushed himself up and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the layer of crust away before blinking to let his vision adjust and become clear.**

**He was inside a rather claustrophobic cell where if he stretched his limbs out he could touch all four walls at once. The only light source was a light panel embedded in the ceiling flickering in a way that suggested that it was battery-run and not hooked up to the main electrical circuit of the building or ship he was in.**

**But he also wasn't alone, which he realized too late when he felt a cold, bony hand grip the back of his neck and push him back down onto the floor. A heavy body settled on top of him to hold him in place as lips brushed against the shell of his ear.**

**"It's about karking time you woke up, little Omega." the voice husked into his ear, something about his tone turning Obi-Wan's blood to ice. And then a gloved hand brought a breathing mask to Obi-Wan's face, forcing it onto him and strapping it into place despite Obi-Wan's struggles. Then he switched it on and a floral smell assaulted Obi-Wan's senses. He cried out in protest as to whatever it was he was being forced to breathe in. It had to be some sort of poisoned or drugged gas considering how quickly its effects began to take hold of his mind and body.**

**The man continued holding Obi-Wan still as the Jedi tried to curl around himself in pain, everything in the room fading away until all there was, was pain mixed with a strange sense of sexual need.**

**Eventually, the body atop him lifted and he mourned the loss of it, of how it had been a centering comfort, despite not knowing who it had been. The lights turned off and he faintly heard the door open and close again. He was alone to suffer.**

 

Obi-Wan shot up in his bed, gasping for breath as the temple room he was staying in faded in, replacing the cold cell from his nightmares—his memories.

Rubbing his face with his hand, he pulled back the blankets and got out of bed. Moving over to the small attached refresher that was still very obvious that it had previously belonged to a teenage girl. The hand soap that had been left behind was a gentle floral scent and contained in a cute mythical unicorn soap dispenser. The towels and shower curtain also matched. Honestly, Obi-Wan didn't mind it as the innocence of it brought a smile to his face before he splashed cold water on his face and started his morning routine.

 

* * *

 

Anakin had woken up early and made his way to the kitchen area of his apartment, gathering items to start making flatcakes. He was just about to pour the batter onto a hot skillet when his holocomm chirped. He paused, reaching into his belt to answer the call, smiling when Ahsoka flickered into view.

"Hey Snips!" he greeted, setting the com down on the counter so he could return to making breakfast.

"Are you making flatcakes?" Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm making an attempt." Anakin shrugged, "Can't promise they'll turn out."

"What's the occasion?" she asked, crossing her arms and smirking.

Anakin paused in reaching for a spatula, "I found Obi-Wan." he said in a soft voice, "I have him in your old room for now, and I'm trying to help him feel more at home and comfortable here."

"Master Obi-Wan is back? Where was he? Is he okay?"

"I found him on Stewjon and he's...  He needs time to heal and readjust." he finally sighed, "It's complicated and I don't know that much. But what I do know...well, I don't feel it's my place to tell people. You'll have to see if Obi-Wan wishes to share what happened to him with you."

"I understand. It must be hard on him if it's got you talking so seriously and maturely."

"Hey! I'm mature!" Anakin protested.

"Says the Jedi Master who still sneaks out for some illegal swoop racing in the slums of Coruscant!" she laughed.

"I only take part in that because Coruscant doesn't have podracing at all!"

"Which is even more dangerous, and just as illegal!"

"And I've been racing since before I was a Jedi! It's just a bit of fun." Anakin said with a roll of his eyes, "Anyway, you called for a reason. What's on your mind, Snips?"

"Oh! Yeah, I was hoping for a small favor. I've been unable to get ahold of Master Shaak Ti, and need her advice on something. I was hoping you could ask her to comm me when you next see her?"

"Sure thing, Snips." Anakin promised, "And other than that you just missed me, right?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yes, I miss you."

"I knew it!" Anakin laughed.

"You're burning the flatcakes." Obi-Wan suddenly interrupted, standing behind Anakin and reaching around to flip the cakes in the pan with an easy flick of his wrist.

"Oh—sorry, I got distracted." Anakin flushed, looking down at Obi-Wan's tired face. "Are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep well…" he cupped Obi-Wan's cheek.

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan lied, "I just need something to eat and a nice cup of tea."

Anakin sighed, "It's early yet, why don't you go curl up on the couch with one of your blankets, and I'll bring you over your breakfast once it's ready?"

He expected Obi-Wan to fight the idea, but instead he found Obi-Wan nodding up at him and pulling away, taking Anakin's comm off the counter as he went.

"Hey there, Ahsoka, I heard you were knighted." he smiled at her as he curled up on the couch with a blanket.

"I heard you're back home at last." Ahsoka smiled. "I've missed you."

"We'll have to do something to celebrate once you're back here." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin let out a small chuckle, not minding that his call with his former padawan had been hijacked. It seemed good for Obi-Wan. He seemed a little more himself despite how he was curled up in his blanket.

It was the little things that hinted at normalcy that gave him hope for Obi-Wan's recovery.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. A Sudden Urge

"Have you anything to report?" Mace asked Anakin as he approached him in the room of a thousand fountains where he had spotted the younger Jedi taking a stroll along one of the many paths.

"Report?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow as he continued along the path.

"Don't play stupid, Skywalker, we know you aren't as naive as you seem."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "My mission is to help Obi-Wan where I can and keep him feeling safe and relaxed, not to fish for answers. Isn't that what the mind healer is in charge of?"

"You have a higher chance at learning important details sooner. You were once his Padawan, his partner. He has familiarity and trust with you."

"And you'd have me break that trust and leave him feeling betrayed and alone? Not happening."

"We need to know if he willingly had given up his intelligence on the Republic or not, Skywalker. None of us wants to believe he betrayed his loyalties to the Order and the Republic, but it is a serious accusation the council must investigate."

"Then let me make this clear. He did not betray anyone. Just leave him be and let him heal. He'll report to the council directly once he's ready." Anakin huffed.

"He's told you something to make you believe this?"

"He's spoken to me a little, yes, but what he's shared is not mine to spread." Anakin sighed and paused in his walking, "Look, Obi-Wan is traumatized and convinced that the Jedi Order will reject him for the way events out there away from the Temple has changed him. He's still a good, loyal Jedi, but he's been through so much that has broken him. If you want to help him and see him healed from all that, then remember that he needs friends—not pressure."

He turned from Mace, then, and walked away, leaving the bald Jedi alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

**"What did you do to me?!" Obi-Wan cried out, looking at the blurred figure standing over him through the tears he could not control.**

**"You really don't know?" The man crouched down, removing the mask that had been strapped to Obi-Wan's face. "I have only awakened your true self. Brought you into adulthood from your prolonged childhood. It was only so horrible because of the delay. It should have happened to you naturally when you were about twelve or so, had you been on Stewjon."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"It's just a special quirk our species has in response to our home planet's air, or rather the pollen that our air is rich with." he brushed messy red hair that was dripping sweat out of Obi-Wan's face, "Now, my dear omega, I know this holding cell is far from the comforts you need. If you promise to be a good boy, I'll move you to a nice cabin with a proper bed and an attached refresher so you can feel clean again. Of course you'll be locked in, but you'll have all the comforts you'll find you'll need, and if you continue to be good, I'll supply you with the comforts I'm sure you'll be wanting when the time comes. Come now, will you be a good boy for me, or will you stay here drenched in your own bodily fluids and waste without a single comfort."**

**Obi-Wan grit his teeth, doing his best to glare at the man through his tears, "I'm a Jedi. I don't need—"**

**"Oh, you'll find now that you quite do need the simple comforts a nice sonic and a fluffy blanket can provide." the man said, slapping Obi-Wan's cheek lightly, "You're an omega, after all. Now, stop being adorable with your attempt at intimidation, and allow me to move you without issue. You'll need to gather your strength. We have an appointment with someone important in a few days. Yes, that's it."**

**Obi-Wan was hauled to his feet, legs shaky and unable to support his own weight as he found himself helplessly leaning against his captor.**

**"Good boy."**

**He was lead out of the holding cell and around a ship, though Obi-Wan was too disoriented to take note of his surroundings or the path they took. Finally, he was taken into a small room and placed in the tub of a refresher where the man promptly set to stripping him down of his soiled Jedi tunics.**

**"Don't—!"**

**"Hush, you're not capable of stripping yourself down, and the drugs I injected you with for your capture and presenting won't fully wear off until your body is shocked out of it with a cold temperature. Your tunics will be disposed of, but you'll find something clean to wear in the other room. I'll turn the sonic on cold to shock you out of the drug's effects, and you may then turn the heat up to where you like and get yourself comfortable. Dinner will be brought to you later."**

**He stood up, gathered the soiled tunics under his arm, and turned on the sonic to its coldest setting, listening to Obi-Wan cry out in shock.**

**"I may be using you for increasing the credits to my name, but I'm not an alpha who will allow an omega to be treated like some mindless animal in a cage." he said before leaving.**

**Obi-Wan trembled, feeling his body temperature drop, but his mind also clearing of the fogginess he'd been in since he first woke up captured. Once he was able to, he reached out to switch the sonic's setting to a much warmer temperature, alarmed at how good it felt to get warmed and cleaned again.**

**Once he was out of the sonic, he found that the refresher was in fact stocked with everything he'd need to properly clean and groom himself, and the small room he'd been given was cozier than any other quarters he'd ever had on a ship before. The floor carpeted, the bed made nicely with plenty of pillows and blankets, a small desk and chair, and of course, a few sets of simple, but soft clothing for him to put on. He slipped into one of the tunics and slacks he was provided, still barefoot as he didn't find anything for his feet. Then he combed his hair and set to searching the room, scoffing when he found holocams; one in the refresher, and the other pointing over his bed. He covered each of them so he wouldn't be watched before sitting on the bed.**

**And oh, it was soft… Obi-Wan couldn't resist shifting into it, wrapping the blankets around him with a groan of pleasure. It was almost enough to make him forget that he was captured and locked up away from his freedom.**

 

"Master Kenobi?"

Healer Vehri's voice snapped his attention away from his own thoughts and to the present once again. He wasn't in a locked room, but in her office on a couch. He wasn't alone with cameras watching him, but with a Jedi mind healer sitting in a chair across from him with a datapad in hand to take notes on.

"Oh, I'm sorry...what was the question?" he asked.

Vehri sighed and set her datapad down on the small table next to her chair, "You seem very distracted today. Would you like to share where you keep going, or would you like to end today's session early and try again tomorrow?"

Obi-Wan sank a little as he sat up from his lying position on the couch, "I'm sorry, I just…" he sighed and looked down at his hands which were dangling between his knees as he leaned forward on his elbows, "I tried that meditation technique you suggested, and since then I have been...reliving parts of my capture." he confessed. "Usually it's when I sleep or meditate, but sometimes if I get too relaxed it can happen as well…"

"I did warn you that would be a possible outcome." she nodded, "Your mind relives the past so that you can make sense of it all. Process what happened to you so that you can start to heal from it. It may not feel like it, especially with the more traumatic memories, but it is a good thing. It'd be even better if you talk to someone about those memories. It doesn't have to be me, of course, but I am an option you have. I'm here for you and will be here for you until you no longer need my help."

Obi-Wan nodded, but didn't offer up any more information, "I think I'm done for today."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." she nodded, getting up to open the door for him.

The redhead stood up and strolled out, nodding at her before leaving to search for Anakin.

It took him longer than he liked, searching for Anakin. The blond wasn't in their shared quarters, wasn't training or working on one of his ships or droids...the usual places Obi-Wan was used to finding him were all lacking the one person he was searching for.

He was wholly surprised when he did finally locate the blond, seemingly meditating high up on a ledge near a waterfall in the room of a thousand fountains. Grunting, the redhead climbed up the rocky ledge and settled down beside Anakin, lying on his back and settling his head in Anakin's lap.

"You're out early." Anakin mumbled, a hand shifting from his knee to play with Obi-Wan's hair.

"You're meditating...on your own...without me having to guide you."

Anakin snorted in amusement, opening his eyes to look down at Obi-Wan, "I was pretending to meditate while I thought about things—to keep Windu from bothering me again. He keeps asking me to tell him what you have told me. I keep refusing."

"Why?"

"Because if you wanted him or the council to know, you would tell them yourself. You trust me enough to tell me things, I won't break that trust by telling Windu or anyone else who comes asking.

Obi-Wan just smiled at him and then turned his head to look out over the large garden room.

"Ahsoka's due to get back from her mission next week...we were wondering if you'd like to go out with us if you feel ready to leave the Temple...maybe go to Dex's? I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you again." Anakin proposed.

"I'll...consider it."

"Considering that is where you were attacked...We'll understand if you aren't ready, and we can make alternative plans."

"Thank you, Ani." Obi-Wan gave the smallest of smiles as he reached up to lightly caress Anakin's cheek with his fingertips.

Anakin swallowed, wondering at the sudden urge that bubbled up inside of him to lean over and kiss Obi-Wan's lips. Luckily, Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice how he tensed up to fight the urge.

The last thing Obi-Wan needed was someone he trusted suddenly forcing a kiss on him after he's spoken of being forced into submission before. And beyond that—Anakin was mystified over the strange urge. He had only ever had such an urge before with women—mostly Padmé who he had been married to for a good number of years. Before that there had been a few girls his age when he was a padawan he had met on missions, but to suddenly find himself wanting to kiss a man...granted, a rather handsome man, but still a man… A man who had been at his side ever since he'd left his mother's...who taught him to be a Jedi as well as academic things such as reading so he would catch up in his schooling… He _should_ see Obi-Wan as a father—or brother. He shouldn't want to…

But he did.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Fun Sized

"Obi-Wan?"

Hearing his name in a familiar but wary voice, Obi-Wan snapped his head up from where his eyes were fixed nervously on his fiddling fingers to look at his old friend.

Dex was already making his way out of the kitchen where he spent most of his days grilling up greasy perfection, a happy but cautious look on his face.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile, "Hello Dex."

The besalisk pulled him into a hug gentler than he usually did before stepping back with one large hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder as he looked the Jedi up and down. "Yer back...When I heard yeh were missing, I… Good to see yeh safe, old friend!" he hugged him again, causing Obi-Wan to smile a little wider.

"It's good to be back."

"Want yer usual?"

"With extra fries and a shake." the redhead nodded.

Dex nodded and looked up at Anakin who was standing behind Obi-Wan, "And yer usual?"

"Yeah, and Ahsoka's. She'll be joining us as soon as she finishes up her report to the council."

"Coming right up." he said with a grin before lumbering back to the kitchen.

Obi-Wan and Anakin claimed a booth near a window, waiting a short while before their drinks were brought over along with Obi-Wan's shake, which he eagerly took with a word of thanks and sipped the thick drink through the straw with some difficulty to get it started.

"Glad you decided to come?" Anakin asked, watching him from across the table.

"Yes." Obi-Wan hummed between sips of his shake.

"You'll give yourself brain freeze if you keep sipping that so often." Anakin frowned.

"There are worse things." he said, pulling back from the straw, "And I seem unable to resist simple comforts like this."

"You consider a shake a simple comfort now?"

"It is simple in nature, and it's sweet. Sweet things are a comfort." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"That seems a bit of a stretch, don't you think? Shakes are a treat so should be classified as a special comfort." Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan started to level a look at the blond before his gaze shifted to the door and he suddenly stood up with a smile, "Ahsoka!" he called out happily, raising a hand.

Ahsoka grinned and ran over, hugging Obi-Wan tight. "Master Obi-Wan! It's good to see you again."

They pulled apart and Obi-Wan looked her up and down, "You've really grown up. You're so tall now."

"I'll soon tower over Skyguy!" she boasted as they sat down on the same side of the table.

"Good, then he'll know what it's like feeling short next to your former padawan!" Obi-Wan laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're fun-sized." Anakin smirked back.

"I most certainly am not. If anyone in our lineage is 'fun sized' it'd be Master Yoda."

"No, he's pocket-sized. There's a difference!" Ahsoka giggled as their food was brought out by Dex himself who greeted Ahsoka fondly before leaving them to their meal.

"So," Ahsoka said after taking a large bite of food, "Skyguy said you were on your home planet? Was it nice there?"

"It's very unlike Coruscant." Obi-Wan shrugged, "Mostly forests, and…" he trailed off, his body twitching as a voice from another booth cut through to him, despite it not being loud or directed at him.

" _Just give it up and I'll leave you alone_."

The words echoed in Obi-Wan's mind as the diner around him faded away.

 

**Obi-Wan sat up, his fists tightening on the blanket he hand covering his legs as his eyes watched the door that had suddenly opened, admitting his captor and none other than Count Dooku.**

**"Do you think it wise to leave a Jedi in such accommodations without binds?" Dooku said when his cold grey eyes fell on Obi-Wan.**

**The other man only smirked, "Fun fact about half the population of Stewjon. They are easily controlled and manipulated by the more dominant members of our people. Being raised by the Jedi hasn't changed what Kenobi is at his very core. For the right price, I can force him to submit and tell you all you wish to know without having to resort to barbaric means such as torture."**

**"As you claim, Cain, but I have my doubts. Kenobi is a Jedi, and one trained by the very Jedi I once trained. He will not give up what he knows so easily."**

**"He _will_ give it up willingly." Cain shrugged, "He is, after all, just an omega, and I happen to be an alpha. He will do what I say, and it is your choice to take advantage of it before I no longer have him in custody." **

**"You are a slaver?"**

**"Oh, no such thing! I am just your average bounty hunter. I was hired to rid the republic of him. But why not take advantage of having such a valuable bounty when I can sell his knowledge on the Republic's plans in addition to collecting on his physical value and his removal from your enemy's lines."**

**"I see." Dooku crossed his arms, "Well then, impress me with these alleged skills of yours and if you succeed, then we will settle on a price for anything you are able to drag from his lips."**

**"Very well." Cain said before cornering Obi-Wan and pinning him against the wall with a predatory growl that made the redhead whimper.**

**"Don't be stubborn and this won't be so bad. The sooner you give this rich man what he wants, the sooner you can be left alone to your nest." Cain barked out in a tone that made Obi-Wan want to curl up and disappear. "We'll start out with just a proof of concept before we start to pick your mind. _Kiss me_." **

**"No." Obi-Wan whimpered despite the disgust he felt curling in his stomach at the idea. But something about the tone Cain used on him made his body want to obey.**

**" _Kiss me._ " he demanded again. **

**Obi-Wan trembled visibly as he fought the urge, unable to utter another weak attempt at saying no.**

**Cain's hand gripped the nape of Obi-Wan's neck, " _Kiss me!_ " **

**Obi-Wan's body felt hot and he squirmed uncomfortably.**

**" _Kis—_ " Cain's final demand was cut off when Obi-Wan was finally unable to hold himself back from obeying. His own body betraying himself as he found himself flung into the despicable man who could take away his right of consent, their lips pressed tight against each other, and his arms wrapped around him. **

**The redhead felt tears gather in his eyes as the kiss went on until the alpha finally broke away and stepped back away from the bed, leaving him panting and crying silent, angry tears.**

**Cain smirked at Dooku and gestured at the omega, "Convinced? I just need to know what to fish for so I know what to demand of him, and the information in his head is all yours."**

**"That was completely despicable." Dooku grumbled.**

**Cain shrugged, "But it's effective. Do you really wish to pass up this opportunity?"**

**Dooku sighed and looked down at Obi-Wan with pity. "I'm sorry, grand padawan, I wish it wasn't you. Truely."**

**"Excellent. Make me up a list of what you want, I'll quote you a price, and we can get to work. I suggest making a recording of it so you have what he utters for reference." Cain grinned. "You may also use that mind reading Force trick you Force Sensitives can do to gather up any stray information that doesn't quite reach his lips. I won't need his mind after this."**

**Obi-Wan whimpered, pulling his blanket over himself as if that could save him from having his free will violated again.**

 

"...i-Wan? Obi-Wan can you hear me?"

Obi-Wan moaned as the distorted, echoey voice slowly got clearer and he opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor of Dex's Diner with a crowd being held back by Ahsoka, Anakin over him coaxing him back out of the past.

"Wh-what happened?" he groaned, slowly pushing himself up.

"You suddenly collapsed on us." Anakin said, gently wiping away moisture from Obi-Wan's cheeks.

"And you were crying out." Ahsoka added before Dex lumbered over with a cup of water, handing it to his old friend.

"Small sips. You'll feel better."

Obi-Wan sighed, taking a few small sips, "I'm sorry, seems I've worried you all, haven't I?"

"We should get you back to the temple…" Anakin suggested, "Have the healers look at you."

"I'm fine—I want to finish having a meal with you and Ahsoka." Obi-Wan insisted, "Let's finish eating and then I'll go if you think I need to be looked at." He looked up at Anakin's unconvinced face, "It was just a flashback."

Anakin sighed, but finally nodded against his better judgment, "Okay, but we're going back as soon as we finish eating."

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Heat

Anakin yawned as he left his room and moved sleepily to the door to his apartment. He'd stayed up late with Obi-Wan as the healers ran tests and examined him after his episode in Dex's, and had been planning to sleep in as long as he could.

Opening the door, he blinked in surprise, "Healer Vehri?"

The mind healer gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, it looks like you had a late night last night. But Obi-Wan didn't show up for his appointment with me this morning. Is he feeling alright? He's still staying with you in padawan quarters, right?"

"He didn't go today? That's not like him…" Anakin frowned, looking back at the door to Obi-Wan's room. "I'll check on him."

Vehri nodded, "I have another appointment to get to, but was worried at Obi-Wan's failure to show up for his. He's always so prompt."

"I appreciate it. I wouldn't have known he was still here otherwise." Anakin nodded before bidding the healer a good day and turning to approach Obi-Wan's room.

He knocked on the door, "Obi-Wan? You missed your appointment, are you alright?"

When there was no response, he pressed his ear to the door. "Obi-Wan?"

He could faintly hear a low moan that worried him.

"Can I come in?" his hand moved to the pad, but didn't activate the door yet. "Obi-Wan?"

Still, no proper response came, and the worry was curling uncomfortably in Anakin's stomach.

"I'm coming in." he finally announced before activating the door.

As soon as the door was open, Anakin's nose was met with a strangely sweet scent that wasn't at all unpleasant. He quickly brushed it off as some new incense that the redhead was trying out for relaxation or meditation purposes. Incense was something many Jedi used, though Obi-Wan hadn't had a preference for it in the past. But what Obi-Wan had his room smelling like wasn't any concern to the blond, at least compared to the seemingly pained gasps and moans the redhead was making.

He quickly stepped into the room and looked around, expecting to find Obi-Wan collapsed on the floor like he had collapsed in Dex's. But instead he found the redhead still in bed, the blankets a mess and looking almost nest-like in how they formed walls around the rather _nude_ man.

Obi-Wan was on his back, tears gathered in his hooded eyes and a deep flush in his cheeks. His mouth agap to let out the sounds he was making. Around his neck was a thick collar. It was such a _lewd_ look, that Anakin couldn't help but flush himself as he looked at Obi-Wan. He tried to avert his gaze from such an arousing expression, only to realize in doing so that Obi-Wan was fully erect, and he was reaching down between his legs and— _oh_.

He spun so that his back was to Obi-Wan, his face heating up even more. Suddenly the noises Obi-Wan was making didn't seem so pained. Looking down at the floor, he found that a drawer had been yanked out of its place too far and had fallen onto the floor. The mystery box inside lay open, allowing him to see the assortment of contents. Mostly thick absorbent pads of some sort, and a few different dildos. He closed his eyes, trying not to imagine how Obi-Wan would be using them once he gave up with his fingers and—

No, no good! He could feel himself getting hard under his sleeping slacks. Taking a shaky breath, he centered himself; "I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt or collapsed again so I—I'll leave you alone!"

"Hold me, Ani…" Obi-Wan moaned out, causing Anakin to halt mid stride, "I'm _burning_ inside."

Anakin swallowed, "Should I call for a healer?" he didn't dare turn back to look at the exposed man.

"Hold me…" Obi-Wan shifted onto his hands and knees, reaching out to grab Anakin's wrist with his trembling fingers.

"Oh Force, I want to…" Anakin muttered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, "But this isn't right, Obi-Wan. Your signature in the force is too muddled...it's similar to when someone gets completely drunk, and so I'm sorry, but I can't trust that you really want me to—"

"Hold me." Obi-Wan pleaded, pulling him in a way that caused the blond to lose balance and fall back into the bed with a surprised gasp. "Put this fire out! Please, Ani!"

Anakin sighed and maneuvered himself into a comfortable position before taking a loose blanket and wrapping it around Obi-Wan. "I'll hold you, but that's all I can do right now." he said, pulling Obi-Wan into his chest and holding him close while kissing the top of his head, "As long as I'm here with you, you can do what you need to, but my pants are staying on and you are staying in this blanket. But I'll hold you close as long as you need."

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan shifted and blinked open his eyes, feeling the familiar uncomfortable and sticky sensation of post-heat. He groaned and pushed himself up, looking forward to a nice shower, and not looking forward to cleaning his bedding of the slick he knew had gotten all over despite his having absorbent pads. He still hadn't gotten used to his heats, yet, and had yet to gain any control over himself so that there wouldn't be such a mess in the end. He reached up to his throat and started to remove the collar he had put on despite the fact that there were no alphas around who'd be tempted to try and bite him. Even though he remembered very little of his heats, he knew the collar had quickly become a comfort to him during heat. It kept him safe from being marked forcefully. Though in the Stewjonni village he had been staying in, the alphas were all decent people who carried around masks should the smell of heat get to them. None wanted to take advantage of an omega in heat.

He let the collar drop to the bed, startling when it caused someone to make a sleepy noise of surprise. With wide eyes, he looked down, paling at the sight of Anakin, the blond's arms still loosely holding Obi-Wan's hips, though a blanket acted as a buffer.

He'd obviously had forgotten to lock his door, but what happened? Anakin wouldn't have been affected by Obi-Wan's scent in the way an alpha would have been, and he was sure Anakin wasn't the kind of man to take advantage of anyone, so...did _he_ attack Anakin? Yank him into his nest to have his way with him? Looking around he could see his toys hadn't been touched, so…

"Force…" he hid his face in his hands. Being an omega really did make him the worst. To think he'd hurt one of the people he cared for the most!

He felt Anakin shift under him and then felt fingers caress the back of his hand.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Anakin—I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." Anakin sat up and pulled Obi-Wan's hands away from him, his smile framed by the stubble of facial hair, "You were suffering and just wanted me to hold you, so I did."

"We didn't..?"

"No. You touched yourself a lot and sometimes rubbed yourself against my leg, but we did nothing sexual together."

Obi-Wan flushed in embarrassment, "How uncivilized of me…"

"I won't say it wasn't awkward, but I didn't mind it."

"You should mind it. I was inappropriate."

"You were in heat, right?" Anakin asked, reaching under a pillow and pulled out a datapad, "I hope you don't mind, but I was worried about you so I used your datapad to look up your symptoms in case I needed to contact a healer to come look at you. Took a lot of digging but I came across a medical article about heats and ruts that some races have. The information under heats matched you perfectly. Reading it reminded me you did mention something about heats as well, once. You can't help that your body was in its natural cycle and wanting to be impregnated. And really. I didn't mind staying here with you to give you comfort. You cried less when I held you close, so…" he shrugged.

"Still, you were once my Padawan and…"

"Obi," Anakin cupped Obi-Wan's cheek, "I'm not your Padawan anymore. I'm a master, an adult. I'm your equal so it's fine. Besides… I do like you." he smiled and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek.

Obi-Wan stared at him with wide eyes, "The Jedi Code—"

"Can suck it. So what if it's an attachment? Our being close has never been a huge issue before on missions or anything, so why deny it?" The blond held Obi-Wan's hand in both of his, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way towards me, but let me be here for you. Let me help you in the small ways I can. I'm not an 'alpha' or whatever, so I keep my head when you smell so sweet. I stay in control and can make sure nothing bad happens."

He smiled at Obi-Wan and then nodded to the refresher, "Go ahead and get cleaned up. I'll get some food going for us. I'm sure you're hungry—it's been four days of staying in bed with little more than a few light snacks and glasses of water."

Anakin slipped out from under Obi-Wan and got off the bed, stretching a bit before he moved to the door, "Anything in particular you'd like?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and then sighed when Anakin left. He pushed himself up and dragged himself to the refresher to get cleaned up.

 

**There were voices outside Obi-Wan's door, and he curled up smaller with a whimper. Was Dooku back for more? He already felt as if his mind had been torn apart by the leader of the Separatists while Cain had forced him to spill secrets. His mental shields had been shattered, he knew, and he felt so vulnerable.**

**"It's good to see you again, Brother, you don't travel home often." a new voice said.**

**"The Galaxy is more exciting for me." Cain replied, "You still looking for omegas that won't be missed?"**

**"You've found one?"**

**"Would I mention it if I hadn't, Rine?"**

**The door opened and Cain walked in, followed by a woman who looked like she could be Cain's twin.**

**"I found this one off-world. Raised on Coruscant, I believe. No family on Stewjon who would search for him. And I was told to make sure he disapears from the war front. I'm sure you can make sure he stays away from it."**

**"An omega doesn't belong in war, anyway. Their place is in a nest."**

**Cain crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Obi-Wan before barking out in that tone Obi-Wan hated so much for what it did to him; "Stand up, Omega!"**

**Shivering, Obi-Wan moved to obey. He didn't have the strength to fight it. Once standing he was pushed in the middle of the small room and the woman known as Rine started circling him as if she was eyeing up a meal.**

**"Good looking, that's for sure. Smells sweet—his heat is soon?"**

**"Yes, it should be starting up again soon." Cain nodded.**

**"Virginal?"**

**"I can't speak for before I nabbed him, but I induced his presentation myself, and I haven't touched him, so I would say it counts."**

**"So he's also unmarked?"**

**"Completely. I've only made him submit in order to gain some information to sell to another party."**

**"Good, he's worth a lot then. I'll take him off your hands for the usual price for an omega of this starting quality." She turned to Obi-Wan, then, addressing him directly with the same forceful tone as her brother. "What's your name?"**

**"Obi-Wan Kenobi." he answered simply.**

**"Kenobi? And here I thought that family line died out." she shrugged, "You belong to me now. You'll work for me and in exchange, I'll take good care of you."**

**"And what work will I be doing?" Obi-Wan asked, keeping his eyes lowered.**

**"Just spread your whore legs when you're told and you'll do fine. Maybe pop out a baby or two when a customer is wanting to pay the bigger bucks. Don't worry; they take the child with them afterwards."**

**Obi-Wan paled, feeling like he'd throw up.**

**He'd been a slave before. Breaking his back as whips cut into it. But he could handle hard labor. This was different, and it scared him.**

**Rine rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "We won't sell off your virginity until you go into heat—your next heat, not the one about to start. I'm kind and will allow you this time to adjust to your new life."**

**He needed to escape.**

 

Obi-Wan sighed as the heated water washed away the sticky feeling of his heat. The unpleasant memory too fresh in his mind. He had truly lost all control of his life. He was told when to eat, how to dress, and even who he should allow to touch him.

But that time had passed. He had control back. He could choose for himself.

And Anakin loved him…

Could he let himself open up completely to the blond? It'd put him at risk for more hurt, but if Anakin really did love him, then he wouldn't hurt him, right?

And if he was truly being honest with himself...he couldn't deny that he was developing feelings he hadn't had before for the blond.

He finished rinsing off and stepped out of the sonic before he groomed himself, brushed his teeth, and slipped into some of his more comfortable tunics. Then he stepped out of his room and crossed over to where Anakin was standing in the kitchen area.

Curls were damp, and he was clean shaven once again, so it was clear that the blond had also cleaned himself up, though more quickly, before he set to preparing a meal for the two of them.

Taking a deep breath for courage, Obi-Wan slid his arms around Anakin's middle and rested his cheek against the back of his shoulder.

"It's not one-sided." he muttered, "I think I'm starting to like you, too…"

Anakin blinked, his cheeks heating before he gave a soft smile and continued to cook, "That makes me happy." he admitted.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. A Brighter Future

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in one of the many gardens in the Jedi temple, humming a little tune to himself as he passed a needle and thread through cloth to patch a hole in one of Anakin's tunics.

"Mind if I join you?" Mace asked, approaching the redhead.

"Not at all." he gestured to a patch of grass next to him.

The member of the Council sat down, watching Obi-Wan sew a patch of cloth over the worn hole in the stained tunic that was quite obviously Anakin's.

"Healer Vehri reported that you missed a number of appointments with her." he stated, watching Obi-Wan closely.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I wasn't feeling well for a few days. I apologized to her for my lacking, and Anakin had sent her a message on my behalf that I was unwell."

"Yet you didn't report to the healer's halls for treatment?"

"There was nothing they could have done for me. It was just a matter of waiting it out." Obi-Wan hummed, not taking his gaze off his sewing. "It's just something I have to deal with, and it happens roughly every other month. Don't worry, the healers know and my medical files have been updated to mention it."

"And you won't explain it to me?"

"No."

Mace frowned, watching the redhead he considered a friend before he shrugged and let it drop. "Healer Vehri also has reported officially that in her professional opinion, you did not betray the Order and defected from the Republic army of your own free will."

"So I am cleared of that suspicion?"

"Yes, however I do hope you will explain to me one thing…"

Obi-Wan looked up at him, pausing in his task, "Yes?"

"Skywalker found you on your home planet, and you were free to leave with him. So why didn't you ever come back to the temple before?"

Obi-Wan sighed and looked back down at the patch and needle, though he didn't start sewing again, "...Shame." he confessed quietly. "After what happened...and how they extracted information from me I felt that I had no place in the Jedi Order. I can't be trusted with classified information any longer. My mental shields will never be the same after being shattered as they were, and not to mention if another person with _that_ ability ever wanted to…" he shook his head and looked back up at Mace, "I wanted to come back. The temple has always been my home, but I knew I couldn't return to the life I once led before."

"But you did come back." Mace pointed out, deciding against pressing for information on what he had meant by _'that ability'_.

"I didn't expect to see Anakin again, so when he was suddenly standing in front of me...asking me to come back with him…" he gave a little laugh and tilted his head back to smile upwards, "I've always had issues with forming attachments. I once tried to pretend I didn't have them, but seeing him again I knew I'd die of loneliness if I didn't have him by my side again. I've come to realize just how much I love him, and I won't be ashamed to admit it, no matter how much you lecture me."

Mace was silent a long moment, the two sitting there listening to the chirping of songbirds before he finally responded. "I won't lecture you. And it's your choice if you pick up your lightsaber again to represent the Order. We won't turn you out if you choose another path. The war has changed many of us, and we are readjusting the Order as a whole because of it. We realized we had strayed too far from what our Order was meant to be." he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a familiar lightsaber, setting it down in the grass in front of Obi-Wan. "It was found in the streets far below where your speeder had been found. The crystal still calls out for you, so it is yours, whether you use it as a Jedi or not."

With that, Mace stood and walked away again, leaving the redhead looking at the lightsaber he hadn't seen for years.

 

* * *

 

Anakin frowned as he dug through the basket of dirty laundry, flinging dirty clothing behind him onto the mess of clean clothing that already littered the floor of his room after he had dug through the basket of freshly cleaned and folded clothes that had been left outside his bedroom door for him by a droid.

"So where?" he said, falling onto his butt after he reached the bottom of the basket. The droids wouldn't have thrown his ratty old work tunic out after he made a special request to keep it for when he was working on greasy things in order to save his other tunics from getting stained. "But maybe…" he rolled back onto his back with his upper body out the door into the shared area of his apartment and turned his head to look at the basket that had been left for Obi-Wan.

No, the droids that laundered everything wouldn't have mixed up their laundry. Especially with how Anakin's was mostly dark colors made of thick, rough fabric or leather while Obi-Wan's laundry was all newly made for him, in the same light colors he always had preferred, and not to mention was made from soft and somewhat silky material since his skin was more sensitive that it had been before.

But then again, where else would it be? He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up before crawling over to Obi-Wan's basket, carefully lifting up a few layers of folded tunics to try and catch a glimpse of dark cloth.

"What are you doing?"

Yelping in surprise at being caught doing something he felt looked creepy, Anakin hopped back onto his feet, his cheeks red as he faced Obi-Wan, "Sorry! I uh—I promise I wasn't snooping to take anything inappropriate!"

Obi-Wan looked from the basket of still folded clothing, to Anakin, then to the mess of both dirty and clean clothing strewn about Anakin's room and slightly out into their shared area before looking back at Anakin.

"It seems that perhaps the wrong person is apologizing. You were clearly looking for something I believe I may have taken."

Anakin blinked, his cheeks slowly cooling as his gaze moved lower to the dark bundle folded nicely in Obi-Wan's arms.

"This fell out of your basket when the droids came to return our laundry. I picked it up and noticed it had some holes in it so I took it with me to the gardens and mended it for you. I didn't think you'd be looking for it right away." he explained.

Anakin stepped forward and took the tunic, holding it up and chuckling at the carefully stitched on patch and a few smaller holes that were able to be fixed without a patch. "You used to patch up my tunics when I was a padawan. Thank you, this will make it last longer before I need to replace it with another old tunic that has seen better days."

"Sorry it wasn't waiting for you when you started looking for it." Obi-Wan gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll forgive you if you help me clean the mess I made?"

"Alright, but you're the one sniffing them to sort the clean from the dirty. I'll refold the clean ones."

"Fair enough."

 

* * *

 

**"You'll be making me a lot of money tonight." Rine said as she watched a small group of her employees decorate Obi-Wan up in ways he was extremely uncomfortable with.**

**A sheer loincloth attached to a golden belt that hugged low on his hips, matching cuffs on his wrists and ankles, his feet bare, his hair which had started growing long braided with gold beads and ribbons, and one person was currently dusting all of his exposed skin with an iridescent dust that sparkled in the light as another lined his eyes with black and painted his lips a soft peach.**

**"You will behave yourself tonight, Omega." she continued, "If you misbehave I'll have no choice but to start keeping you drugged. Your client tonight paid a large sum extra to get you in your preheat as he wants to see you fall into your desire and watch you start begging. You will not disappoint him."**

**Obi-Wan swallowed down any response. It was his last chance to escape untouched. If he failed… He shuttered at the thought of how his body would be used during his time of weakness. He could already feel it approaching. But he couldn't make a break for it yet, not with Rine in the room. She was much too quick as he had already learned.**

**The people who had been dolling him up stepped back and admired their work.**

**"Good. You're ready. Relax and behave. Dalibor, stay and make sure he behaves while I go greet our guest."**

**Dalibor, a large alpha who worked security nodded and stationed himself at the door, watching Obi-Wan closely. They weren't going to make it easy for him; that was for sure. But then again...he was desperate enough to do something stupid. Reckless, even.**

**Would Anakin be smugly proud of the idea that had just entered Obi-Wan's head? Maybe. But then again, it wouldn't have been his first time doing something so reckless on his own accord.**

**Obi-Wan moved slowly over to the bed, lifting up the corner of a thin blanket as his eyes shifted to the large window overlooking the forest.**

**Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind on taking the desperate action over attempting to outsmart the brute watching him.**

**Without bothering to watch Dalibor's reaction, he started running at full speed towards the window, wrapping the blanket around himself right before he jumped, breaking through the transparasteel with his body and feeling himself fall three stories to the ground.**

**He hit the ground hard, hearing shouting from above. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he pushed himself up and began to run, the blanket pulled around him like a cloak to protect him from the scratching of branches, and the cold rain that was quickly soaking through to chill him.**

**He had already had his mind violated and ripped apart to the point he knew he'd never be the same. His body would not also be taken from him if he could help it.**

**It gave him the strength to push on through the muddy wet night, moving further and further away from what almost happened.**

**Until his throbbing leg gave out, snapping under his weight and sending him spiraling into some flowering bushes.**

**Feeling his will to keep going evaporate, Obi-Wan whimpered and curled up, letting out small sobs.**

**Yet, those he knew were pursuing him never came, even as he felt his body shift from discomfort into the effects of his heat, his broken mind quickly overwhelmed to the point he could barely tell what was happening around him.**

**"I tell you, I smell it, and it has me worried!" a voice drifted to Obi-Wan's ears, and he stiffened. He didn't know how long he'd lay there hurt, in heat, and drenched in cold rain water and mud, but though the haze of his heat, he knew he'd been discovered, and the thought both filled him with dread and further need at the thought of an alpha.**

**"It's hard to smell anything in this downpour. Come on, we need to get back to the village before we catch cold."**

**"Not until I'm sure there—Kark."**

**The leaves and branches of the bushes Obi-Wan was hidden in was pulled back, a young man looking to be about sixteen looking down at him. The redhead whimpered and curled up in a tighter ball.**

**"I knew I smelled an omega's heat—Hey, I found him! He's hurt!" the teen called back over his shoulder as he pulled a mask up over his mouth and nose to block the smell from causing him to go into rut.**

**"Hey, it's okay, we'll help you get someplace safer and more comfortable." he said gently, looking back down at Obi-Wan, "Can I carry you? Your leg looks to be in pretty bad shape…"**

**Obi-Wan dipped his head in the best consent he could muster, he wasn't sure if he could trust this alpha, but the promise of a warm, dry place was far too tempting.**

**The stranger stooped down to carefully gather him up in his arms and turning back to his companions who were also pulling on masks.**

**"Okay, now let's get back home to the village."**

**_Village._ Not brothel, _village_.**

**Letting out a sob of relief, Obi-Wan relaxed, exhausted in the stranger's arms. This small group of alphas weren't with Rine. They were helping him. He was finally safe.**

 

"Obi-Wan?"

The redhead jerked himself from his thoughts and looked over at Anakin who was walking along beside him while wearing his patched tunic with a fresh oil stain on the breast. After picking up all of Anakin's clothing, the blond had changed and together they left for the temple hanger where he worked on some ship repairs while Obi-Wan watched and handed him tools he asked for. Once the job had been finished, it was late and despite the fact that they should have gone to bed, they instead decided to go for a moonlit stroll through the room of a thousand fountains.

Three of the four moons could be seen above, giving them no need for additional light as they made their way through the winding paths of the garden. It was a peaceful night that filled Obi-Wan with the sense of safety.

"Sorry, tonight just strangely reminds me of the first time I felt safe after my capture…" he muttered, looking up at the sky above.

"Was it a calm night?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head, "Not at all. It was during a rainstorm, I had broken my leg, and had gone into heat in the middle of a dark forest."

"Oh, then you're right, it is strange that tonight reminds you of it—but also strange that you would feel safe in those circumstances."

The redhead shrugged, "I had just used desperate and reckless means to escape those holding me against my will, and despite everything I was found by a group of passing fishermen who carried me to the safety of their village where I was cleaned up, my leg mended, and I was given a comfortable, private space to get through my heat in."

"That makes more sense." Anakin said, slipping his arm around Obi-Wan's waist.

"Yeah, but what had you asked me when I was lost in memory of the past?"

"Oh, I had noticed you have your lightsaber back on your belt."

Obi-Wan looked down at it. "Oh, I had forgotten Mace gave it back to me…"

"Does that mean you'll be returning to Jedi duty soon?"

"No, it means that the council has officially granted me that option." he sighed, leaning into Anakin's side. "I've healed a lot since returning home with you, Anakin...but I still feel as if I can't trust myself on the path of a Jedi Master. My mind is too open and vulnerable, which Healer Vehri agrees with me that it'll never be nearly as strong or guarded as it had been before."

"Oh...then if not a Jedi...what will you do, do you think?"

Obi-Wan remained in quiet thought for a moment, "I think I may ask Madam Nu if I may begin training as a librarian for the Jedi Archives. Maybe eventually I'll be able to go on missions for the archives to uncover artifacts and knowledge lost in time. That'd be nice, I think."

"I think that path would be nice for you if she is willing to take you on."

"Even if it means we won't be working together as _The Team_ anymore?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We'll always be _The Team_ , Obi. Even if we don't work together anymore. And who knows, maybe if you do start getting archive missions, I'll be able to go with you as extra protection or something."

"That would be nice. I feel I'd miss you, otherwise."

"I know things are different for you now, but it's still strange to hear you say things like that so openly."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile as he gently pulled them to a stop and turned to look up at Anakin, taking the moment to admire how the moonlight looked in his curls. "There are many things I have denied myself because of the Jedi teachings. Things that I have come to realize that I'd be better off embracing. And throughout my healing process so far, you have been a constant. I don't want to keep hurting myself when there is so much that has hurt me I had no control over."

He paused and looked down, watching their hands as he entwined their fingers together. "Before everything I would have told myself that I was too old and you too young. I would have said that my being your former mentor meant that I'd be putting you in a difficult place where you felt like you couldn't say no. I would have convinced myself it would never work so why bother? Best let these feeling out into the Force where they were harmless…"

He looked back up, his eyes glittering in the moonlight, "But now...as long as you know you can walk away at any time—that you do not have to say yes unless you want to—that you can say no… I won't let go of these feelings I have for you. I know I still have a long way to go in my healing, but if you would stay…"

"Force, Obi…" Anakin breathed, cupping Obi-Wan's cheek with his free hand; the mechanical one, "Tell me if I'm misreading the mood between us right now because I absolutely want to ki—!"

He was cut off when Obi-Wan pushed up onto his toes to press their lips together in a short, but loving kiss.

Anakin blinked, stunned once it was over, and then he grinned and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and kissed him again, this time just a tad deeper than before.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up between us, then." the blond chuckled, "And don't worry, I'm staying by your side no matter how long healing takes. I won't try rushing it, either—I made that mistake once, I'm not going to do it again. Not with you. I want us to last, even if this means I also have to leave the typical Jedi path. I love you, and I don't care what High Council member finds out."

"Slow is good." Obi-Wan smiled as they started walking again, arm-in-arm as he leaned against the other, "Thank you, Love."

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
